Friendship or Bust?
by ImABelieber
Summary: Jen and The guys were friends but since Nick and her decided not to date due to the crushes situation possibly ruining their friendship, it causes problems. But isn't life about taking Risks?
1. Chapter 1

**Friendship or Bust?**

**Chapter 1 **

**"We can go nowhere but Up" **

**-JB**

I laughed as Nick's hands came in contact with my sides again, I was getting a tickle attack, for teasing Nick about his hair. Honestly I love his hair, I just dont tell him that, it would only boost his ego.

"Ni-Niiiick!" I squealed as I squirmed around. "St-Stooop pleaaaase!" I laughed

"Say sorry!" Nick chuckled

"Ne-Never!" I laughed as tears came to my eyes.

"Never say never Jenn! Now say sorry!" Nick laughed as he tickled me even more.

I screamed and burst into a huge fit of laughter. "O...kaaaaay!"

"Say it" He laughed

"Sorry! I...Im S-Sorry!" I squealed.

Nick stopped and moved away from me with a grin. "thank you!"

"I hate you" I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"mmmm, no you dont" Nick grinned.

"You don't know my feelings" He really doesn't...I stuck my tongue at him before getting up and heading to his kitchen. "Oh hey Joe!" I smiled as I walked past him.

"Hey Jen!" Joe chuckled.

Okay let me introduce myself. My name is Jennifer, I go by Jeni or Jen. My best friend is Nick Jonas, and other good friends are Joe and Kevin Jonas. I spend most of my day hanging with Nick, I have known them since i was born, which was 16 years ago. They are like the most amazing people you could ever meet! Never have a i gotten into any serious arguments with them.

**Nick Pov**

When Jen left Joe came in and sat next to me. "Mhm yup"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you uh talking to yourself?"

"Oh no, i am talking to you little bro" Joe said with a smirk.

"But dude i didn't even say anything." I said as I gave him another crazy look. Seriously he is really strange.

"I know, I'm referring to something you said the other day." He smiled

"Would you like to enlighten me with what i said?" I asked

"You said you don't like Jen" He smirked

"yeah, which I don't!" I said defensively.

"aw Nick come on man, don't get all defensive, I mean really we can all see it." Joe said

"See what?" Kevin asked while coming in.

"Isn't it obvious that Nick and Jen like each other?" Joe asked with a smirk.

"OH dude! That's the most obvious thing on the planet! We can all see it! You two are just stubborn!" Kevin rolled his eyes as he sat on the recliner.

"Dudes, I do not like her! and she does not like me! She is like a sister to us." I said

"Yeah, like a sister to me and Kev," Joe started

"Yeah like maybe become a sister-in-law!" Kevin laughed

"but to you she is the girl you are in looooove with!" Joe said, finishing what he was saying, and him and Kevin laughed.

"In love with who?" Our heads quickly turned to the owner of the voice. There in the living room doorway stood Jen with a confused expression.

"No one!" I said jumping up.

Joe and Kevin just rolled their eyes and stood up as well. Joe went over to Jen, I knew this wasn't going to be good. "Our little bro over there, Nick, is in love with-"

I cut him off "NO ONE! "

Joe ignored me "In love with you."

**The person who came up with the idea of this story is jenizzleoffdachain ! **

**So this is mines and hers story! **

**So did you like it? I know it's short, but we wanted it to end in a cliff hanger, and be short, just to give you a "taste"of the story. Muahaha :P**

**jenizzleoffdachain wanted me to create a new story, and i thought it was a good idea, it will give me something to update as i wait to update Is This All Real :) **

**REVIEW !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friendship or Bust?**

**Chapter 2 **

**"We can go nowhere but Up."**

**-JB**

Jen started laughing. "In love with me? Me? Ahahaa you are one funny guy !" Jen hit Joe's arm playfully.

I sat down and brought my head into my hands, I cannot believe he told her!

Jen POV

I looked at everyone's serious face, and then at Nick who had his head in his hands. Was Joe really telling the truth? Is Nick really seriously in love with me? But...I mean, wow! I have secretly been in love with Nick for a while ! I never once believed Nick would love me too. But he cant, I mean we cant...I cant ruin our friendship, It just means to much to me. Like what if things went wrong between me and Nick, our friendship would be so awkward, if we broke up and decided to be friends, we wouldnt be able to do what we would normally do. I just...i dont want to risk that.

I shook my head and frowned. "No"

"what?" Joe asked shocked.

"No, he can't love me! He can't! I don't want to ruin our friendship!" Tears came to my eyes.

Nick lifted his head up, and he looked so sad. "I dont either, which is why Joe shouldn't have said anything!" Nick stood up.

"Come on! You guys are so in love its freaking crazy! Just go for it!" Joe said

"NO! NO NO NO! Joe I can't date Nick! If things went wrong, and we tried being friends again, it would be so awkward and it wouldn't be the same!" I said

"Things won't go wrong! " Joe said

"You don't know that for a fact!" I yelled

"Jennifer! You and him are madly inlove! why would something go wrong!" Joe asked annoyed

"Joe just stop" Nick said queitly.

Both of us ignored him. " I. Am. Not. Taking. That. Risk!" I yelled

"Oh my god!" Joe said annoyed as he threw his hands in the air.

"Jen.." Nick said

I faced him "what Nick! You want to take the risk? You want to possibly ruin our friendship?" I yelled

"No, I mean, Stop being so negative Jen! Things could turn out great, think of the positive" He said softly

"NO! NICK NO! Okay!I think of the negative, because i like to think of the things that could go wrong, that i dont want to go wrong, i want to think of the things i value the most, and that is our friendship! and even though i love you, i am not going to ruin what i value!" Tears came down my cheeks.

"Life is about taking risk, can't you just take this one?" He asked getting a bit annoyed.

"I DONT WANT TO!" I Yelled. "what dont you people understand about that?" I cried

"We just want you two to be happy" Kevin added

"I AM HAPPY!" I yelled at him, and backed away. "I DONT WANT TO HAVE THIS ARGUMENT!" With that i ran out of their house, ignoring them calling my name. I got in the car and drove home, with tears still streaming down my face. I think that..that argument, not taking that risk, just ruined things. Things would be so much awkwarder now. I just...i have to get out of here!I got home and ran in crying. My mom looked at me worriedly. "Jenni, honey whats wrong?" She asked

"I just, i just ruined things with the boys" I cried and fell to the floor and leaned against the wall.

me and my mom refer to Nick, Joe, and Kevin as 'the boys'. It's funny actually. Maybe just in my head, but whatever! hahaha!

"Oh honey!" My mom sat down next to me. "what happened?"

"Joe, he told me Nick loves me, and at first I thought he was joking, but Joe and Kev had serious faces on, and Nick had his head in his hands." I cried

"Honey, I thought you love Nick too?" She looked at me confused

"I do mom! I do! But i didnt want to ruin our friendship if things went wrong." I cried

"Honey, you have to take risk, especially if you are in love with someone. I dont believe that anything wrong would have happened between you and nick, you two would have just been completley happier than you are now. " She rubbed my back, making me feel even guiltier.

"well its too late now, I already argued with them, and told them i wouldnt date Nick! why am i so stupid?" I cried into my hands.

"Honey, you are just scared." My mom said softly

"Mom, can we just..move away? I just...i dont want to be here anymore, i want to get away!" I looked at her with pleading eyes. I know, okay I know i'm being dramatic, but it's how i deal with things, I just try to get away from my problems. Which i especially don't like awkward situations!

she looked shocked. "Honey, you cant just leave the boys, wont you miss them?"

"Things are already ruined " I shrugged. "Just please mom!"

My mom sighed, I could see she didnt want to, that she didnt think this was right, but she nodded anyways. I gave her a thankful hug. "I want to be out of here as soon as possible!"

It's been 2 weeks, i have ignored the boys for 2 weeks, every phone call, every text, and every email, IM, facebook post, just everything! Luckily its summer, avoiding them at school would be hard! They came by a few times, my mom just told them that i didnt want to talk to them, as simple as that. I'm so dramatic! Why am i doing this?

Me and my mom are leaving first thing in the morning, I'm nervous, and I'm trying not to think about the boys in this whole thing. I believe that if I start to think about them, then it would stop me, and i don't want to be stopped. I'm just going to end my thoughts at that, before I start to think of them too much.

**I know this one isn't much longer, but like I'm just trying to develope the story more, before I go and make long chapters you know? I don't want to have such a long chapter, where it will be harder to think of other chapters. So yeah. **

**_IMPORTANT _: We thank you so much for those who reviewed! It means a lot! Glad you enjoyed the first chapter! :) Hope you enjoyed this one!**

**We wanted to update again today to get "your wheels rolling" Hahaha! thats what jenizzleoffdachain said ! :P **

**REVIEW !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Friendship or Bust?**

**Chapter 3**

**"We can go nowhere but Up" **

**-JB**

The Next Morning.

"Jennifer! Jen wake up!" My mom lightly shook me awake.

I groaned and rolled over. "what time is it?"

"Its 7:32am, our flight is in an hour. Lets go!" She left my room.

I got up, showered, changed and helped my mom load our suitcases into the car. Our other things were being shipped there, so there was mover people, loading our stuff into their trucks later that day.

I looked over a few houses down, at the boys houses. Tears came to my eyes, i wasnt even saying by to them, in person. I waved at their house. "Goodbye boys" i whispered and got in the car.

At the airport

our flight was called and me and my mom got onto the plane.

I looked out the window as the plane took off, and tears came to my eyes. I am going to miss the boys so much, i cant believe im doing this.

Nick POV

"Nick! Kev! Come here!" Joe yelled up the stairs.

Me and Kevin went downstairs. We saw Joe standing outside looking in the direction of Jenn's house. "whats up Joe?"

He pointed "come look."

Me and Kevin walked outside and looked were Joe was looking. My mouth dropped open in shock, there was moving guys, packing boxes into their trucks, out of Jenn's house. Me, Joe, and Kevin ran over there.

"Whats going on?" Joe asked one of the guys.

"The family that lived here moved out, we have to ship all their things to their new house." He said

"Where did they move too?" I asked in shock.

"Ah, that is personal, we can not give out other people's information." He shrugged and walked away.

"I can't believe this." Kevin said as he watched people take boxes out.

I was angry, upset, sad and just hurt. I can't believe she moved, didn't say bye or even tell us! I ran back home and went straight into my room. The girl i loved, the girl who was my best friend for 16 years, is gone, and i have no clue where she went.

Where did you go Jen? -Nick

I sent the text, even though i knew i wouldn't get a reply from her.

I wasn't going to just give up on her, I couldn't i really couldn't. I have to go after her, i have to prove to her that i love her.

A week later i got her mom's number from my mom.

Hey, this is Nick, Please, please dont tell Jen that i am contacting you, but just...can you tell me what state you moved to? i dont like feeling clueless, and i really love mitchie, and i have to prove that to her, i have to go after her, so all i want to know is what state you are in, from there i will work on everything else on my own. Please contact me back. -Nick Jonas.

It was about 2 weeks later that i got a reply

Hello Nick, i did read your text 2 weeks ago, but i have been busy, unpacking, getting Jen enrolled in a new school, and just getting my job over here. You know? I also just had to think about whether i should be giving you information about this, since Jen just...is trying to get away from all of you. But i dont like that she is trying to do that, i think it is wrong, and i dont think she really thought about this, i think it really hurt her. You know? So i will tell you the state, its the least i could do. We moved to Tenessee, its a drastic change, but Jen wanted it. See you soon? Maybe? -Jen's mom ;)

I got a reply! i got the state! this is just amazing! I grinned as i went to start my investigation. I spent endless nights awake, all the time searching for Jen's address i think, it might take awhile, since they just moved there. I sighed and dropped my head onto my desk. This just...sucks!

Joe walked in at the moment, and chuckled. "whats your problem man?"

"Shut up!" yeah i was still mad at him, for telling Jen, i love her. I blame this on him! if he didnt say anything things would still be a secret, and things wouldnt be like this.

"Ahh still mad at me i see." He chuckled and plopped onto my couch that i had in my room, and turned on the tv.

"why are you in here? there are tv's everywhere! including your own room!" I lifted my head and glared at him.

He had an amused look on his face and shrugged. "I like bugging you"

"yeah and do you like making our best friends leave, huh?" I shot at him.

His face went serious, he got up and left, slamming my door in the process.

Okay maybe i went to far. I sighed and dropped my head down again.

about a month later, i was on the computer again, you know doing my investigation. "I found it" i whispered. "i found it!" i said louder. "i found it!" I jumped up and grabbed a pen and paper, immediantly writing down the address, and the number! I grinned, and raised out to my car. I jumped in and headed off to the airport.

I dialed the airports number. "Next flight to Tenessee?"

"In about 2 hours, would you like to purchase a ticket?" the person asked

"yes please." i grinned.

I soon arrived at the airport, and i had an hour till my flight. I'm excited, anxious, nervous, and scared. I'm afraid that when i get there, she might reject me, like she might try to make me leave and- you know what, I'm going to stop my negative thinking! Things could turn out great!

I grinned when my plane was called, here goes. I walked onto the plane and took my seat, with a grin plastered to my face, hoping for the best!

**Here's another chapter! Not long I know, but hey two chapters in one day! thats why! yup! just add the words from both together you get a decent amount! :D **

**So jenizzleoffdachain wanted y'all to get another chapter, cause we agreed when we said that, people like to read stories that have more chapters to it, ya know? **

**So we hope you enjoyed! and we would appreciate it if you could take a little time out of your day to review? i mean you read it, could just you know...review now? please! ;)**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Friendship or Bust?**

**Chapter 4**

**"We can go nowhere but Up" **

**-JB**

Once i got to Tenesse I was on my search for her house. Yes i got her address, you know, wifi, plus Jen's mom. I think Jen's mom was really into getting me here, try to work things out. Her mom said that Jen hasn't been happy like she used to be when she lived back near us. She said there is a change in Jen, and its obvious, and she isn't liking it.

Yeah it worked out! I was afraid of rejection once i got there. I don't want her to make this all for nothing, okay no, i won't let this be for nothing, even if it takes all day, and night. I am determined to make things right, to fix everything, to get her back, and hopefully get her to be mine. I want the old Jen back, and i swear if things don't go right, I am going to kill Joe! Okay not literally but we all get what I mean right!

I walked off the plane and headed out in search for some type of ride after, with my guitar on my back. I was getting closer to her house, this cant get any better! I had a grin across my face. My worries pushed to the back of my head. I want to think of the good things, and i'm more excited than i am nervous. Me and Jen have been best friends for life, everything is going to turn out great. Tenesse is actually a nice looking place, different from what i'm used to but nice. I wonder how Jen likes it. Hopefully she won't get too attached, you know, cause what if she wont want to come back. Eh ill convince her! I looked around as i decided to just walk to Jen's house. Her mom said it was close. Everyone seems so social here, and they all seem like happy people.

...

It took me awhile, and it gave me a lot of time to think about my feelings, and about what i'm going to say to her, but I'm here...I'm infront of her 's actually pretty big! there is a barn and everything! No animals, but there was a huge yard to. I wonder if they planned on getting animals. Her house was dark red color, and there was a huge porch, that had a swingset type thing on it, and a table with chairs. Her house, is obviously more than one floor, I mean the size of it gives it away. I looked up when i heard the sound of the door opening, taking me from my thoughts, Jen was coming out her house laughing. When she shut the door and turned forward, her eyes met mine. She dropped her phone and it landed on the grass. Her mouth open in shock, and confusion and shock evident on her face. I smiled softly at her.

"N...Nick? What...What are you doing here?" She asked as she slowly walked towards me.

"I'm here for you, I'm here cause i wanted to find you. You left with no warning, and no goodbye, and no explanation. I had to find you, i couldn't just...let you go." I said a bit sadly

A sad smile spread across her face. "Nick, I'm sorry, but...it's just hard to explain." she was now standing infront of me. "and you brought your guitar." she pointed out, changing the subject in the process. I'll let it pass.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain anything right now. You can explain everything later, right now, Yeah, I uh you know, wrote a song for you." I smiled shyly and scratched the back of my neck.

"Can i hear it?" she asked in a whisper.

I nodded "of course." She led me over to her porch steps and we sat down. I took out my guitar and faced her.

"ready?" I asked her

"Of course i am!" She grinned

I chuckled and started strumming my guitar

"_They come and go but they don't know_  
_That you are my beautiful_

_I try to come closer with you_  
_But they all say we won't make it through_

_But I'll be there forever_  
_You will see that it's better_  
_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_  
_I will not disappoint you_  
_I'll be right there for you 'til the end_  
_The end of time_  
_Please be mine_

_I'm in and out of love with you_  
_Trying to find if it's really true_  
_oh no no no no_  
_How can I prove my love_  
_If they all think I'm not good enough_

_But I'll be there forever_  
_You will see that it's better_  
_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_  
_I will not disappoint you_  
_I will be right there for you 'til the end_  
_The end of time_  
_Please be mine_

_I can't stop the rain from falling_  
_Can't stop my heart from calling you_  
_It's calling you_  
_I can't stop the rain from falling_  
_Can't stop my heart from calling you_  
_It's calling you_  
_I can't stop the rain from falling_  
_Can't stop my heart from calling you_  
_It's calling you_

_But I'll be there forever_  
_You will see that it's better_  
_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_  
_I will not disappoint you_  
_I will be right there for you 'til the end_  
_The end of time_  
_Please be mine"_

**JEN POV**

While Nick was singing, I had a huge grin on my face, and tears coming into my eyes. Just knowing that this song was written for me, means so much. Add that to his amazing voice, this is just like a dream come true. I always wanted a guy play the guitar and sing me a song, especially a song written for me. It's like a fairytale. When a tear slipped from my eye, i quickly wiped it. I watched Nick as he sang, and played. He was so into the song. This is just showing me how much Nick truley and deeply does care for me. Maybe Joe was right...maybe Nick really does love me. I mean he came all the way here, he found out where i lived, wrote me a song, and is here playing it for me.

When Nick finished playing, i looked at him, and he looked at me, our eyes met. "thank you so much Nick, you don't know how much this really means to me. The fact that you..you found out where i lived, and you came all the way here, that you wrote a song for me, and that here you are right now, just finished performing it for me. It means so much to me. I'm truley sorry for what i did, i left without a word, no warning, and iwas being selfish. I was being a pessimest and I was only thinking of my feelings, that was wrong. I was running away from something that could have been the best thing ever, and I just need to learn to face my fears. If i keep running away... I won't get anywhere in life. Like y'all said, life is about taking risk, and that's what i have to start doing." a tear slipped down my cheek, leaving a wet path.

Nick's hand beat me to my cheek, and he wiped the tears, and he smiled softly at me. "I wanted to show you how much you really do mean to me. I never wanted you to go. Yeah we argued, but it's okay, everyone argues at some point. I forgive you, i mean this visit turned out better than what i was fearing, and I'm glad, you know, I'm glad you didn't start flipping out on me, and I understand you were scared, and you probably still are, but Jen, Please Be Mine"

**Okay after this chapter, I am going to try to write longer chapters, with more details, you know?  
We hope you enjoyed and please review! **

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Friendship or Bust?**

**Chapter 5**

**"We can go nowhere but Up"**

**-JB**

Tears appeared in my eyes, as i started to nod eagerly, and my hands covering my mouth. Ohmygosh im acting like I just got proposed too! okay I do tend to over react a bit.

"Yes?" Nick asked really hopeful, and a grin on his face.

I continued to nod. "Yes!" I whispered

"Yes!"Nick jumped up and put his guitar off to the side. He then took my hands and lightly pulled me up.

I giggled and threw my arms around his neck, as his went around my waist. "Thank you so much Jen"

"Uh no porblem Nick" We laughed. I then pulled away slightly so i could see his face. "I care a lot about you Nick, and it was scaring me, you know? I didn't want to ruin anything, but I should be positive like you, saying this could just make things a lot better. So I thank you Nick, for coming here, and not giving up on me, and you know, asking me to be yours" I giggled

Nick laughed. "Anything for you Jen." He moved hair from my face, as the wind started to blow.

I smiled and we stared into each others eyes. We slowly started to lean in, and right when our lips brushed each other, the door opened. "Oh!"

Me and Nick jumped apart blushing. "Mom, hey mom"

She had a grin on her face. "Nick you are here! Oh wait sorry was I interrupting something?"

I went to say yes, but Nick spoke before I could "It's alright, it's good to see you Julie! My mom misses having you around, you know?" he chuckled

"Oh i miss her too! Well don't just stand out here, come on in!" My Mom grinned

I groaned and pulled Nick inside. "I'm going to make some snacks, so you two go relax." My mom then walked into the kitchen.

I turned towards Nick. "I'm going to go beg her to move us back to New Jersey. So you have a seat, watch tv, make yourself home, I should be quick, i hope" I giggled and kissed his check before running to the kitchen.

"Mom can I talk to you?" I asked her as I sat on the counter, kicking my feet back and forth lightly.

"Yeah, what's up Jen?" She asked as she was taking out ingrediants.

"Can we move back to New Jersey? you know no one has moved into our house or anything, can we please move back? I miss the boys a lot! and you and Denise miss each other! And it's just not the same here! and...and me and Nick are dating now and -" My mom interrupted me

"You and Nick are dating now? Oh my gosh!" She squealed like a teenager

I groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "moooom!"

My mom stopped and laughed "sorry sweetie"

"So mom can we pleaaaaase move back? Pleaaaase! You know i will help out around the house more, i will you know...get better grades? I dont know just please can we move back?" I asked pleading.

My mom laughed. "sweetie, I was going to agree, when you first asked, the rest was unecassary, but now that you offered all that, I expect it! so yes Jen we can move back!" she grinned.

I squealed and hopped off the counter and dacned around before hugging my mom tightly. "thank you so much! I'm going to go tell Nick now! ahh!" I ran off into the living room. Nick was relaxing on the couch, flicking through channels. I ran over and plopped down on the couch next to him. "Gueeesss whaaaaaat!" i sang out

"whaaaaat?" he mocked me while laughing.

"My mom said yes! we are moving back to New Jersey!" I squealed

Nick grinned "yes!" we laughed. "I was going to go insane if she said no!"

"Me too! It would have been crazy! but I didn't think she would say no, cause like she said i was crazy for making us move here, since she knew i would end up missing you boys, and oh was she right! How is Joe and Kevin?" I asked all excited

Nick laughed. "They are doing good, you know same old same old. But they do miss you.. a lot!"

I laughed and grinned. "i can't wait to go back!"

"and i cant wait too! one its too different here, you know I'm a city boy, but also cause then we will all be together again." He chuckled

"and me and you will live next door to each other, and be dating." I sighed happily and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"that is correct, and i am very excited for that." He kissed my head.

I felt butterflies in my stomach, and i felt like this was just so right!

My mom soon came in with a tray of snacks. "here you go kids!"

I sat up straight, and moved my pink streak of hair out of my face and behind my hair. "Yum!" i reached for a chocolate chip cookie.

Nick picked up like one of everything. "i missed this food!" he shoved some in his mouth

"Nick! gross!" i laughed and Nick smiled ... well attempted too. "Nick close you mouth! I don't need to see that!"

Nick closed his mouth and chewed. My mom sat on the chair across from us. "so what have you and your brothers been up to Nick?"

Nick swallowed his food. "Well, we have been working on a lot of music, and just trying to get discovered. We perform a lot at the new cafe down the street from our house. The crowd gets huge, and it's amazing, and totally fun!"

"Imagine if you all get famous? ooooo! what would your band be called? ooh im excited for y'all!" I giggled

Nick chuckled "We call our band The Jonas Brothers! It's simple and yet really cool" He grinned

I giggled. "so mom when we moving back?"

"As soon as we get everything packed." She smiled.

Nick stayed to help with packing, but he was only allowed to stay for a week, before he had to go and go to school.

Its been about 3 weeks, and we have everything packed, and getting shipped out.

We arrived back at our old house and i ran inside dropped my stuff and ran out. "be back soon mom!" I ran over to the Jonas Household! I rang the bell and waited anxious, for the door to open.

Denise opened the door. "Jen!" She pulled me into a hug

I hugged her tightly "Hey Denise! It's good to see you again!"

"Oh you too sweetie! I'll go get the boys" She pulled away and ran into the house yelling the boys name.

They arrived at the door and all of them grinned immediantly "Jen!" Joe and Kevin pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

I laughed returing the hug. "booys! I missed you two so much!"

"we missed you too! and Jen I am so sorry!" Joe said as they pulled back.

"Joe it's okay, i thank you actually, cause now me and Nick are dating!" I grinned

they looked shocked and excited! "no way! thats so awesome!" Joe and Kevin cheered.

I laughed and nick came over and hugged me tightly. "Its good to see you Jen!"

"You too Nick! it's been 3 weeks!" We laughed

"want to on a date saturday?" He asked

I grinned and nodded "yes! casual or fancy?" i asked excited

"Casual, but a nice casual you know?" he chuckled

"I get it!" I laughed. "alright i got to go help unpack! I'll see you later" i kissed Nick's cheek.

"See you babe" I felt like screaming in excitment when he said that.

"see you later jo bros!" I laughed

They rolled there eyes. "see ya Jen Jen"

i laughed and ran back home. I helped my mom unpack the things we had. Our furniture will be here by tomorrow, which is friday. I have to get enrolled back in school and such. I sighed and flopped down on the floor. "Mom this is sucks!" i laughed

My mom shrugged "You'll live!" she laughed

I rolled my eyes, and soon was asleep.

It is now Saturday, and Me and my mom finished unpacking everything yesterday and decorating. The boys came over after school and helped us out. It was really fun. Now I am eating a lollipop, and going through my closet trying to find out what to wear today.

I decided on a black dress, that puffed out at the bottom, with a pink bow around it, that matched the pink streaks in my hair. I also picked my leather jacket, and my Black heels. I placed them on my bed along with underwear and a strapless bra. I grabbed my towel and walked into the bathroom, that is attached to my room. I took a nice warm shower. Once i was done i wrapped my hair in a towel, and wrapped a towel around my body. I then brushed my teeth, and washed my face with my face products, and then walked into my room. After drying off, i put on my clothes and sat at my little makeup area, on the stool. i looked into the mirror, and picked up my blow drier, and blow dried my hair, i then straighened it, i then put loose curls into it. My hair is dark brown, with blonde highlights and pink streaks. I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and put on pink smokey eye shadow, which went good with my tan skin. I grinned and stood up. thats when i heard the bell ring. Butterflies erupted in my stomach and I squealed to myself. grabbed my leather jacket, and purse and rushed downstairs, where i saw Nick standing at the door talking to my mom.

"Hey!" i smiled

Nick and my mom looked at me. Nick's eyes widened and he grinned. "wow Jen, you look...beeautiful!"

I blushed. "thank you, you look good!" I giggled, and took Nick's hand

"Have fun kids!" my mom called out to us as we walked to Nick's car.

I waved to my mom as Nick opened the car door for me. "Thank you!" I got into the car and he shut the door with a smile.

Nick got into the car and started driving off. "So where we gooooing?" I asked

"You will see sooooon!" he chuckled

"I'm very excited!" I smiled at him

He smiled "me too babe, me too!"

I grinned and looked around at my surroundings. "it's so awesome that like, i've missed this place so much!"

"and this place has missed you too!" we laughed

We soon arrived at very nice resturaunt, and walked inside, where we werre escorted to a table.

"oooh fancy! and you said not fancy geesh Nick!" We laughed

"Hey you dressed fancy yet rockerish at the same time anyways" He winked

I blushed and nodded my head. "that i did."

Me and Nick had fun talks, joked around, talked about the past few months, and everything. Then things got serious...

"So there's uh something I have to tell you, it's about my band" He said

"What is it?" I asked

"We, we uh got signed" He smiled

I grinned "Thats amazing! Congradulations Nick!"

"thank you! but uh, we should get going." He stood up after paying the bill. I knew there was more to this conversation at the way he wasn't acting all excited. I sighed and followed him out to his car.

we soon arrived at his house and walked into his house, where everyone was hanging out in the living room, even my mom, and some people that i never seen before.

"Hey kids!" Our parents smiled.

I smiled sat down next to Joe, and Nick sat on my other side.

"So this must be the one and only Jennifer Sanchez." The unfamiliar guy smiled

I nodded my head. "Thats me."

"I'm John, and I'm the boys new manager." John smiled

I grinned "ooh nice to meet you!"

He chuckled "you too, I've heard a lot about you"

i blushed and leaned against Nick.

"so we wanted to talk about some serious things, like your tour, and relationships, and music." John began

"alright" the boys said.

"So Nick, you and Jennifer are dating correct?" John asked

Nick smiled and nodded "thats right, why?"

"Well you see, the thing about tours, is that you're gone for months, and that doesn't always do the best towards relationships. You know? sometimes you just have to choose between your love life, and your music career." John smiled sympathetically.

"definatley Je-" Before Nick could finish his answer, I stood up.

"Me and Nick will be right back! we have to talk about this!" I grabbed his hand, and pulled him up and into the kitchen. "Nick, you cant pick me!" Even though i really wanted him to. I also cared about his career, he always wanted to become famous and tour. "Nick I care about your career, you just got signed, you need to do this."

"but Jen, my heart chooses you, You're more important to me than a tour!" He said

I sighed. "you might think that now, but what if in the future, you start to regret that you didn't take this oppurtunity, huh? i dont want to be the blame of that."

Nick sighed and shook his head. "If anything Jen, you are coming with us then."

"what?" I asked shocked.

"come on!" He ran us back into the living roomm and with a grin, looked at John. "John, can Jen join us on tour?"

**Thank you to those who have read and reviewed this story so far, much appreciated! sorry for any grammar, spelling, you know etc etc. mistakes!**

**Longest chapter so far! Yay!**

**REVIEW !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Friendship or Bust?**

**Chapter 6**

**"We can go nowhere but Up" **

**-JB**

John grins. "You can come along _if _you sing."

"Sing?" I ask in shock

"Yeah sing, right now, for all of us." John grins.

I look at Nick in panick, and nerves. Nick shrugs with an apologetic look on his face.

I groan. "fiiine. What should i sing?" I ask

"Anything you want to sing" John smiled

"I'll uh sing, Uhm Mine by Taylor Swift..." and with that i sang to them.

"Wow..." Everyone was speechless.

I bit my lip nervously. "So uhm yeah"

"that was amazing!" John grinned "You're now the opening act for the tour!"

"WHAT?" I asked in shocked. "I'm...I'm the opening act?"

"Yes! You have an amazing voice!" John grinned and everyone agreed.

I smiled "thank you! So I'm joining y'all on tour?"

"YES!" Everyone chorused together.

I laughed and grinned. "I'm excited!"

I was running, making Nick run with me since we were holding hands. "We get to see the tour buses! we get to see the tour buses! we geeeeeet to seeeee the tooooure buses!" I chanted over and over again, causing Nick to laugh. "I'm so excited, excited, exciiiiiiited!" I giggled

Nick continued to laugh. "Oh how you make me laugh Jen."

I giggled and shot him a smile. We finally arrived at the tour buses and i stopped and grinned. "This is already AMAZING!" we laughed.

"Come on, lets go on!" Nick walked onto the bus, where Joe and Kevin where hanging out.

I grinned. "i love it!" I looked around and it was amazing! the walls where a light brown color, and the furniture was white, and there was a flat screen, and game systems. Then you walk down theres the bathroom, then theres the bunk beds, then theres a room where denise and paul will sleep. Which they also have their own bathroom, that connects to the room. Then theres this section to the right, where its sound proof, and theres guitars, and a keyboard. its not a huuuge room. Its decent. OH! and when you first walk on the bus, theres also a counter, sink, stove, and fridge. then to the right theres a booth type table. But the seat goes all the way around. Kevin was playing Mario Carts on the wii, and Joe was putting food into the fridge.

"all done!" Joe grinned.

I laughed. "Amazing!"

"I know!" He laughed and sat next to Kevin on the couch.

I sat in the booth type area where there was a bowl of fruit in the middle of the table. "aw this is adorable!"

Nick laughed and kissed my cheek as he sat next to me. "You're adorable"

"Aw!" I leaned in for a kiss, and he connected our lips.

"Ewwww!" Kevin and Joe chorused.

Me and Nick pulled away laughing, and i leaned my head on Nick's shoulder.

"So when is mom and dad coming?" Nick asked

"In about an hour, then we are heading off to our first area! which i still dont know where that is!" Joe answered.

I already said bye to my mom and everything. It was a tearful goodbye. But Denise said she'd fly my mom out whenever my mom wanted. Which made us happy! Even though my mom tried to tell Denise she didnt have to pay, Denise wouldnt take that for an answer. She insisted on paying.

about 2 hours later, we were driving away. I was filled with excitement. Me, Nick, Joe, and Kevin currently are all playing Rock Band. Nick is on drums, Joe is singing, me and kevin are on guitars. Kevin base, me .. guitar. hahaha! It is so fun! we keep laughing, and joking around. The first night and it's already so much fun. Now we are spending months together on one bus! This will be the most wonderful experience ever! okay dont take that the wierd way! LOL

About a month later.

"Nick Nick Nick!" I said as i ran backstage trying to find him.

"Jen, Jen, Jeeeen!" Nick said as he rounded a corner.

I laughed, and met up with him. "Dude our birthday is 3 weeks away! We need to plan things!"

Nick grinned. "I know, I still find it awesome, that we share the same birthday!"

"That's like what started our friendship. We found out we had the same birthday, and wanted to become best friends cause of it!" I laughed

Nick laughed along with me. "I know, and then we found out we had so much in common, and just instantly got along, that it worked out anyways."

"Correct!" I smiled and we walked into his dressing room, to get planning! Me and Nick share the same birthday September 16th, and we were both born inb 1993!

Joe Pov

"Joe! I got some news!" John said as he made his way towards me. Which I am currently on the stage just walking around it.

"Whats up man?" I walk to the edge of the stage.

"We got someone joining us on tour, as a part of the tour, will go after Jen." John said as he stopped infront of the stage.

"And this person is..." I asked raising and eyebrow.

"Demi...Lovato.." John scratched the back of his neck nervously

"WHAT? Are you freaking serious? Why would you allow that, after what happened between me and her?" I asked in complete shock.

"Well, they wanted her to go on tour, and thought if we added her to this tour, it would get amazing reviews, and sell out more, and such and such. anyways! just you know be prepared!" He said

I groaned. "Great! this is just great!" I started pacing back and forth

"It wont be that bad shane!" John chuckled

"In your opinion! I'm going to go talk to Nick!" I ran off to Nick's dressing room and barged in. "DUDE!"

Nick and Jen turned from the computer and looked at me. "What's wrong man?" Nick asked as he stood up.

"Demi is joining the tour! why would they allow this? i don't get it!" I complained.

"Lovato?" Nick asked in shock. "after what happened between you two?"

"yes! ugh!" I plopped down on the couch. "This aint good, this aint good at all!"

"Joe, stop being so dramatic!" I giggled. "Things will be fine, okay just, don't cause any scenes, and if you have to, avoid each other and such. you know?" Jen said

"Yeah Yeah" I sighed. "I'm just shocked, really. It's like...going to be awkward, and when Ashley finds out..." I sighed and shook my head.

"oooh boy!" Jen and Nick smiled sympathetically.

Demi is arriving today...in 20 minutes. Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh! I am currently sitting on my tour bus, as we head to the arena, for rehearsals etc etc. Jen kept laughing at my fidgeting and i just continued to shoot her glares.

about 20 minutes later, John came on the bus. "Demi's here, everyone in the arena, now!" He gave a serious look.

I groaned and we all went into the arena. Demi was standing on the stage talking with some of the crew. She looked amazing...no no shane you cant be thinking this about her! No!

We all joined her on stage.

"Hey Demi!" Nick smiled, yeah they are still friends, and keep in contact.

"Nick!Hey!" they hugged and then she looked at Jen. "You must be Jen! I heard so much about you!"

"Hey Demi! and all good i hope." Jen smiled

"Well besides the argument i was told about, great things!" Demi laughed.

Jen blushed. "Yeah...embarassing!"

"Its nice to meet you!" Demi and Jen shook hands

"You too!" Jen said

"Hey Dem Dem!" Kevin grinned

"Hey Kev!" They hugged. "How are you?"

"I'm great! and you?" Kevin asked

"Im wonderful!"Demi giggled.

John sent me a say hi look. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them. "Hey Demi" I scratched the back of my neck.

Demi smiled shyly at me. "Hey Joe"

John then walked over to us. "Alright, so we are going to talk arrangments, and everything so, lets sit."

We all decided to just sit on the stage and talk about everything. This is what we came up with, Jen will open with 6 songs, or less, it all depends on her. Then Demi will sing a lot of her songs, then to switch to Connect 3, we must do a duet with her. Then it switches to us, and we do the rest of the concert. A duet, with demi, oh boy...

We have been rehearsing all day now. Especially the duet. It's actually, not going as bad as i thought it would. It's so easy to like Demi, so we have been joking around and laughing a lot. Nick was sending me smirks, and i kept glaring at him.

Me and Demi, would have competetions on holding the longest note, it was hilarious!  
It was now soundcheck and the crowd is going insane, its amazing!

it's time for me and Demi's duet. and during the duet, Demi put scarfs on us, and we did "gangster" dancing. We had everyone laughing.

After the concert we are hanging out backstage. Thats when my girlfriend ashley comes along.

"Joe! we need to talk! Now!" Ashley says as she..."struts" over to us.

I groan, knowing she wasnt happy. I stand up and we walk into my dressing room. "Whats up?"

"You and demi! you two were acting too close! getting along! and joking around! i dont like it and i want you to stop! act like you hate her! you're suppose to!" Ashley whined

I rolled my eyes. "Ashley just please stop. I'm not going to be miserable on stage. So leave me to what I do."

"But baby please!" Ashley whined

"No, okay." I sighed and walked out. Sometimes i wonder why i dont break up with her.

"Hey Joe!" Demi grinned as she caught up with me.

"Hey you, whats up?" I smiled

"Not much, you know. What about you?" She asked

"I would say the same" I chuckled

Demi giggled, oh how i loved that giggle. "Want to hang out? I'm bored."

I really wanted to, but i knew if ashley found out, things would go down hill. "I'm tired, you know. Maybe another day?"

She looked disappointment, and i instantly felt bad. "Yeah, another time. Well see you later Joe" Demi walked away.

I sighed, oh how difficult life can be.

a few weeks later

Having Demi on tour with us, is honestly awesome.

"Hey Joe!" Demi waved from the stage, as i walked into the arena, ashley right beside me.

"Hey Dems!" I waved in return.

Demi grinned. "Alright I'm ready" She said to the mic person.

"Alright, and go!" Demi started rehearsing her songs on the new stage.

She kept looking at me and smiling, it was a bit strange. But oh well. I just smiled in return.

later that day i was hanging with Jen, while Nick was busy rehearsing some things.

"Want to know what I think?" Jen asked as she took a bite of her salad, we were out at lunch, at a cafe near by.

"What?" I asked

" I think Demi is trying to get your attention, and wants you to focus on her." Jen said

"Whoa whoa whoa, what?" I asked in shock.

Jen laughed. "I dont think she is over you Joe, and it's pretty obvious."

"Really?" I asked

Jen nodded. "mhm!"

"wow..." i smiled

"and you like her!" Jen grinned

"What?" I asked as i almost chocked on my coffee.

"You so like her still! it's just as obvious! ooo joe!" Jen laughed

"Jen shut it!" I said

"Why dont you get her back?" Jen asked

"If you dont remember, i am dating Ashley." I said

"Dump her, none of us like her anyways" Jen shrugged

I grinned. "mmm might just do that" we grinned at each other.

...

"Hey Ashley can we talk?" I asked later that day right before the concert

"whats up baby?" she asked as she sat on the couch.

"I think we should see other people."

"whoa whoa whoa what?" She asked in shock.

...

I walked on stage after the duet with Demi. "Hey everyone I have a new song for Y'all! ready to hear it?" the audience cheered.

I chuckled "Alright!" I cued the band and my brothers.

_"Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_  
_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_  
_Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why_  
_I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines_  
_I tried to look in your eyes_  
_I want a simple explanation_  
_For what I'm feeling inside_  
_I gotta find a way out_  
_Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road_  
_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know_  
_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_  
_Today I'm on my own_  
_I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone_  
_I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_  
_And longing for the breeze_  
_I need to step outside_  
_Just to see if I can breathe_  
_I gotta find a way out_  
_Maybe theres a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope_  
_I'm wrapped up in vines_  
_I think we'll make it out_  
_But you just gotta give me time_  
_Strike me down with lightning_  
_Let me feel you in my veins_  
_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_  
_Whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_And bring on the thunder, and I said_  
_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_Oh baby bring on the pain_  
_And listen to the thunder" _

Haha can you guess who that is about? I chuckled as everyone cheered loudly. The concert went amazing.

After the concert, i decided i wanted to see Demi. So i walked to her tour bus, which they havent left yet. I knocked on the door and was let in. "Demi you in here?"

"Yeah!" Demi walked out from her room, and grinned when she saw me. "Hey Joe!"

"hey!" We hugged and then sat down.

"Whats up?" she asked with a smile.

"I wrote a song...and i want to sing it to you." I smiled shyly

"to me? why?" she blushed

"Its about you" I Said softly

she looked shocked, and so i started playing my guitar before she could respond.

_"Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_  
_What it means to know just who I am_  
_I think I finally found a better place to start_  
_No one ever seems to understand_  
_I need to try to get to where you are_  
_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head _  
_The reason that im singing_  
_I need to find you_  
_Gotta find you_  
_You're the missing piece I need _  
_The song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Yeah_

_You're the remedy im searching hard to find_  
_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_  
_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_  
_When I find you it will be alright_  
_I need to try to get to where you are_  
_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that im singing_  
_I need to find you_  
_Gotta find you_  
_You're the missing piece I need_  
_The song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_Gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost_  
_Can't find the words to say_  
_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday_  
_Where you are is where I wanna be_  
_Next to you, you next to me_  
_Oh _  
_I need to find you_  
_Yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that im singing_  
_I need to find you (need to find you)_  
_Gotta find you (yeah)_  
_You're the missing piece I need_  
_The song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_Gotta find you (I gotta find you)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that im singing_  
_I need to find you (need to find you)_  
_Gotta find you (gotta find you)_  
_You're the missing piece I need_  
_The song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_Gotta find you_  
_Yeah_  
_Gotta find you "_

_Demi had tears in her eyes, as she looked up at me, with a small smile on her face. _

"So did you uh like it?" I asked nervously

JEN POV

I have been noticing some changed in Nick, he has mood swings, is always thirsty for water, and even though he eats, he lost some weight.  
I sighed as i stopped in front of Nick's changing room. "Nick?" I walked in.

"Hey" Nick said as he drank a bottle of water.

"You okay?" i asked

"I'm fine! can you please stop asking me that?"He said clearly annoyed.

"I'm going to go" I rushed out his room and searched for his mom.

"Hey denise" I said as i walked up to her.

"Hey Jen, everything okay?" She asked

"uhm yeah. I hope. I wanted to talk to you about Nick." I said

"what about Nick?" she asked

"Have you noticed the changes in him?" I asked a bit nervous that she might go into denial.

**Cliff hanger! Yes yes! So what are your thoughts on this?**

**Please review we'd apprecitate it!**

**REVIEW **


	7. Chapter 7

**Friendship or Bust?**

**Chapter 7**

**"We can go nowhere but UP" **

**-JB**

Things only went down hill from there. Not only had we all noticed changes in Nick, but he is currently in the hospital! He had fainted earlier this morning, and they have him hooked up to machines, and ran test. Now we are just waiting on results.

I was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, while everyone else sat down. Me pacing was my way of dealing with stress and worry. It's just what I did. Even strangers stared at me, but they gave me weird looks more than anything.

"Nick Jonas?" A doctor asked as he walked into the waiting room. Joe, Kevin, and their parents stood up.

"That's us!" Denise said as we all gathered near the doctor. "Is he okay?" It was the question on all of our minds.

"He is doing alright at the moment. Uhm let's go down the hall and discuss this." He said as he motioned to the hall. We all nodded and once we stopped outfront Nick's door, he continued. "we found out that your son has type 1 diabetes. " We all looked at him in shock, I think..all of our jaws dropped.

"Is...Is he going to be okay?" A tearful Denise asked.

"He will be fine, as long as he keeps his blood pressure in check and cuts down on sugar, and you know just maintains his diabetes he will be fine. It is a huge responsibilty, a life changing one to be honest, but once he gets the hang of it, it will become apart of his daily routine without even thinking about it, and things will go back to normal." And with that he went on explaining to us how Nick can stay healthy, and what foods he should and should not eat. He told us, he already told Nick, when Nick had woken up. He then allowed us to see Nick.

"Oh my baby!" Denise cried as she rushed over to Nick and hugged him.

"Mom, can't breathe!" Nick choked out.

Denise quickly pulled away wiping her tears in the process. "Oh Nick I am so sorry! I was just so worried!"

"Mom, I am fine, okay stop worrying." Nick sighed. He hated sympathy.

"I'm sorry" Denise apologized again.

I then walked over to Nick and hugged him tightly, but not insanely tight. "I am so glad you are okay babe" I whispered into his ear.

"Me too" Nick chuckled . I giggled and pulled away from him to let his brothers and dad hug him and such.

After chatting him for about an hour the doctor came back in and gave Nick everything he needed before saying he could leave.

It was about 2 weeks later, and I am trying to get through soundcheck but I kept feeling like I was about to pass out. I stopped singing, which confused everyone, who then stopped the music.

"You alright Jen?" My manager asked as he came on stage.

"Ye-" But before I could finish I collapsed to the floor, everything going black as I passed out.

Noones POV

"Call 911!" Jen's manager yelled.

Nick, Joe and Kevin came running on stage and right over to Jen.

"What happened?" Nick asked as he became scared and worried!

"She just stopped singing and callapsed!" One of the band memebers said as he ran over.

"Anyone calling 911?" Kevin aked.

"Yeah, they are on their way right now!" John said as he made his way over to them.

Jen was in a hospital room while everyone else sat in the waiting room.

"2 weeks later and we are back in here" Joe sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Jennifer?" The doctor asked.

Everyone stood up and went over to the doctor.

"She okay?" Nick asked impatiently.

"We found out she also has diabetes, just like you Nick" He said with a sigh.

"WHAT?" Everyone gasped in shock.

"I swear you two are way too similar at times" Joe mumbled, earning a wack in the back of his head from Kevin.

"wooow." Nick said "Can we go see her?"

"Go right ahead" The doctor smiled

Everyone walked into Jen's room, to see her sitting up, against the wall, with her arms crossed across her chest. "Like seriously!" She shrieked as she saw everyone walk in. "how do I get diabetes? Nick just got diabetes! And why did I have no symptoms? No I just oh so embarassingly pass out in front of everyone! No! That is so not cool!"

"Can see she has the mood swings" joe mumbled earning a wack on this head this time from Nick.

"You okay babe?" Nick asked as he walked over and hugged her, and then gave her a nice kiss which got her face to soften, and then smile.

"I am great!" Jen grinned.

Joe rolled his eyes at her change in mood. "She is weeeeeird!" He dodged out the way before Kevin could hit him.

"Stop with your mumbling!" Kevin whisper yelled to him.

Joe smirked. "It's apart of who I am."

Kevin rolled his eyes at Joe before walking over to Jen. "Can't believe you have it now too. You and Nick man, are so much a like. Like same birthday, so many things in common, and you both get diabetes."

Jen laughed and smiled "we were made for each other."

Nick and Jen have been dealing with diabetes, and to say they don't like it is an understatment. They hate it. They hate it A LOT! But they are starting to get used to it.

Jen POV

Jen was drawing random paterns on Nick's chest through his shirt as they laid on his bunk together. Her head also on his chest, with his arm around her.

"can you believe we both have diabetes?" Jen whispered

"Not really, it's pretty shocking if you ask me. but hey, it's another thing we can deal with together." Nick smiled as Jen looked up at him with a smile.

"You're so sweet Nick" Jen giggled.

Nick winked which sent tingles throughout Jen's body. She lifted her hand and rolled over so she was on her stomach and she held her head up with her arms as she looked up at Nick. "You're the best did yu know that" Nick said adorably causing Jen to blush.

"Niiiiiick" Jen whined as she hid her cheeks.

Nick laughed before moving her hands and placing his hand on her soft cheek. "I'm glad I have you"

"You have no idea how glad I am to have you too Nick" Jen smiled before her lips got captured between Nicks, who then rolled them over so he was kissing her as he lightly had his body on hers.

...

Joe's pov

"Demi!" I shouted with a grin as I burst into Demi's tour bus, causing her to jump.

Demi's hand flew to her heart. "My god Joe! way to scare me!"

I laughed and walked over to her. "I wanted to know if tonight you want to go on a date?" I grinned my famous grin.

Demi grinned in return, excitement shining in her eyes. "I would love to!"

"Sweet! Be ready by 7pm and I will come to your bus!" I winked before walking out of her bus.

...

"where are we going?" Demi asked as we walked down to one of my favorite resturaunts.

"You will see babe, just hold on" I chuckled. My hands were deep in my pockets as Demi held onto my arm walking very close to me, as to where our bodies kept brushing each other.

"Fine!" She pouted like a 5 year old.

I laughed. "You're cute!"

She stuck her tongue out at me as we tried to fasten our pace due to paparazzi. That's when a careless paparazzi jumped infront of me causing me to stumble over my own feet and hit the ground with an oof.

Demi tried to hold back her laughter but failed miserabley. " I am so sorry for laughing!" Demi said in between laughs.

"Just help me up please" I said as I held my hands up.

Demi laughed and grabbed my hands, but as she tried to pull me up , as I tried to stand up, her laughing sent us falling back to the ground her on top of me, and lets just say...I later learned that the poistion was well...it didn't look...whats the word? Appropriate? It made us look like we were doing something that we werent! What made it even worse was that the paparazzi had caught all of this not only in picture but also on video.

...

"Sorry about the embarassment at the beginning." I Said as me and Demi walked onto her bus.

Demi giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Don't worry about it, it was amusing"

I laughed and pulled her closer so our bodies were touching, I then placed my forehead against hers. "Well that makes thins slightly better"

"What can I do to make things fine?" Demi asked with an innocent look as she bit her lip.

I stared at her lips before licking my own. Demi got the hint, and I could tell as I looked back into her eyes. She then leaned up and I beant down, and gave her a very passionate yet very eager kiss. Demi Jumped up and which I caught her as she brought her legs around my waist so she was more closer to my level, and it wouldnt hurt our necks so much to kiss. hahahaha!

The next day, when me, Demi and Kevin where watching some weird chick flick that Demi forced us to watch, Nick and Jen came running onto thee bus looking out of breathe. Nick had a magazine in his hand that he then threw onto my lap. I picked it up curiously as Demi and Kevin looked over at it, curious themselves. What the three of us saw on the cover had our jaws dropping. No. Freaking. Way!

**Sorry for the long wait. My laptop hates me -_- Anyways enjoy and review!**

**EHM REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Jen and Nick were doubled over in laughter after having listened to Joe explain what happened, as Joe glared at them, arms crossed across his chest. "Shut up!"

"You...you fell!" Nick chocked out.

"They got you in the wrong position!" Jen laughed harder

"They thought y'all were about to have-" Nick went to say

"Shut up!" Joe snapped. "Just shut up shut up shut up!"

Jen and Nick only laughed harder. Joe having had enough of them, got up and stormed out.

"Oh gosh that was too funny!" Jen laughed as she sat down on the couch.

"y'all got him angry though." Kevin said as he looked up from his computer.

"Come on, he needs to learn how to loosen up." Nick said as he went to the frigde.

Kevin shrugged. "Come on it's Joe we are talking about"

"yeah!" They said at the same time and laughed.

"You okay Nick?" Jen asked later that day as Nick sat on the couch, his arm across his face.

"Mhhhm" Nick said as she stood up and very slowly and tiredly walked to the back of the bus.

"Nick!" Jen got up and followed him. "What's wrong?"

"nothing" Nick replied in a monotone.

"Nick I can tell something is wrong." Jen said as she grabbed his arm.

"I am fine" he groaned before going to find everyone else. But Jen only continued to follow.

"What's wrong with Nick?" Jen whisper yelled as she ran up to Joe and Kevin.

"I don't know, he looks so...lack of energy." Joe whispered in response

"He is like dragging himself around." Kevin said

"Like he doesn't want to do anything" Jen added.

Jen then ran off to find Nick. She had to talk to him, she knew him, and she knew something was wrong. "Nick?" she called as she walked into this dressing room with a tear down his cheek. "Babe!" She ran over to him and engulfed him in a hug. "babe what is wrong?"

"I can't do anything! Everything will turn out horrible! I am in no mood for this! I can't do this! I don't want to do this! I suck at music Jen! I suck at everything! Everything is just going to fall apart!" Nick had tears coming down his face.

Jen was beyond shocked. "Nick don't even act like that! You know that is not true! You have gotten so far, you have fans who all love you so much, along with friends and family! Nick you have been doing this for a while now, there is no way you would have gotten even this far, if you sucked at music! Babe, please believe me!"

Nick shook his head as he groaned in frustration. "This is all just so difficult! My blood sugar was just earlier this morning so high! Now its so freaking low!"

"Nick you can get through this okay? You are going to be fine. Stay strong babe, think postive and be optomistic. You have me, Joe, Kevin and your parents, and your fans and so many other people. Okay everyone supports you! You are so amazingly talented Nick, dont ever doubt that!" Jen said sincerly as she then pulled Nick into a hug.

Nick clung onto his girlfriend as her words sank in. Nick kissed her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "thank you for everything Jen."

"I will always be here for you Nick no matter what!" She said as she comforted him.

"You have no idea how much that means to me" Nick said softly.

...

"How you think Nick is doing?" Kevin asked Jen later that day.

"He seems slightly better, yet out of it." Jen sighed as she looked over to Nick who was gulping down water.

"Maybe we should take him to the doctors...this sounds like something he once explained. Maybe they can help him or gice him suggestions on what to do?" Kevin asked as he picked up some food.

"I guess so. Better to be like 100% sure rather than only thinking we are right. Right?" Jen looked up at Kevin

Kevin smiled and nodded. "I completly agree"

Jen smiled. "I'm going to go talk to Nick about this!" Jen jogged over to Nick and hugged him from behind. "How you doing babe?"

Nick sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he turned around and pulled her tightly to his chest. "I don't even know. I...my body it just...it doesnt feel right ! It's so...I feel so out of it, and I'm worried that something is really wrong"

"We really need to get you to a hospital babe. Your blood level is going crazy okay, and that's not good." Jen said as she pulled away to an amount where she could see his face. she put her hand on his cheek. "I want to be sure you're okay. I care so much about you."

Nick gave her a small smile. "I understand" Nick nodded "Lets go"

Jen grinned and they rushed off to get him to the hospital.

...

"Lets go out for dessert tonight" Joe grinned as he looked down at Demi, who had her head on his lap.

Demi grinned "Yes! Like a date right?"

Joe chuckled "Yes a date babe" Joe bent down and kissed her head. "Lets just hope I dont mak a fool out of myself" Joe pouted as he ran his hand through Demi's hair

Demi laughed "Yes lets hope" she teased

Joe playfuly glared at her. "thank you so much for your support" he said sarcastically

Demi laughed and sat up. "You know I am only teasing you" She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Mm, cause you just looove teasing me" Joe chuckled

"Well it is really funny!" Demi giggled as she sat on Joe's lap and laid her head against his chest. "I'm excited."

"me too!" Joe grinned.

...

"This is nice!" Demi grinned as her and Shane sat outside at a nice resturaunt eating dessert.

"I agree" Joe winked at Demi.

Demi giggled."And you havent made a fool of yourself"

"Dont ginx me babe!" Joe pouted.

"Sowwy!" Demi grinned "You got something on your nose" Demi said innocently as she moved her seat to be next to Joe's

"really where?" Joe asked as he wiped his nose.

"right" Demi pointed at his nose "Here!" She wiped ice cream on his nose and started to laugh.

"Oh really!" Joe smirked and wiped ice cream on Demi's cheek.

Demi squealed with laughter. "Okay I am sorry!"

Joe laughed and licked the ice cream off Demi's cheek. "Ah saliva!" Demi giggled causing Joe to burst out laughing.

Demi smiled adoringly at him, She loved his laugh and loved seeing him so happy. She leaned over and kissed the ice cream off his nose. "All gone!"

Joe winked an brought her into his lap before hiding his face in her shoulder. "Lets head back?"

"yeah, I am pretty tired" Demi said.

"come on" they paid and headed back to their hotel rooms.

...

"Come on Kevin take me to Starbucks!" Jen giggled as she skipped over to Kevin.

"alright alright lets go!" Kevin chuckled.

Jen grinned and followed him to his car.

As they waited in line, Jen noticed a girl staring at Kevin as she was with her friends. She had a smile on her face, and kept blushing at whatever her friends where saying.

"Kevin i think someone has a crush on you!" Jen giggled as she nudged Kevin.

"huh who?" Kevin looked around confused.

Jen giggled and secretly, so only her and kevin could see, pointed at the girl. "she keeps staring, smling and blushing."

Kevin smiled at the girl causing her to blush and giggle. "She is so pretty" Kevin whispered.

"Talk to her! I will grab our drinks." Jen smiled encouragingly

"thank you so much Jen!" Kevin grinned and ran over to the girl.

"hey I'm Kevin!" Kevin said as he held out a hand

The girls friends squealed and nudged her to respond.

She snapped out of her startsruck and shyly put her hands in his. "Daniel, but I go by Dani."

"Nice to meet you Dani" Kevin grinned

"You too Kevin" They smiled at each other, not even realizing that their hands were still together.

Jen smiled from a distance and grabbed their drinks. She sat at a table and pulled out her phone.

I_ think your brother Kevin has found loooove ;) -Jen_

_Not with you right? ;P Lol who babe? -Nick_

_Nick! Jerk! LOL No! I dont know the girls name, he is over there talking to her now :) -Jen_

_Love you babe! and aw thats nice :) -Nick_

_Love you too! and I know! -Jen_

"so how about we you know hang out some time?" Kevin asked a bit shy

Dani grinned and nodded her head "I would love to"

"alright I'll give you a call." Kevin smiled

"I'll be waiting for one" Dani said shyly.

Kevin chuckled and gave her a hug. "I'll talk to you later, I need to get back to my friend. See ya!"

"see ya!"Dani waved as Kevin ran back over to Jen.

"Tell me all about it!" Jen grinned as they headed out to his car. Which on the way back, is what kevin did, he told her all about it.

Jen was so happy for Kevin. He was always a 3rd or 5th wheel and she was hoping things really worked out for them.

...

It was about a week later and Jen woke up feeling like she didnt want to do anything. She groaned as she rolled over and hid her face in the pillow. Nick came bouncing in all happy

"Hey babe! how ya feeling?" He smiled as he sat down, oblivious to how Jen was really feeling, as he thought she was her happy self like every other day.

"Horrible" Jen mumbled

"what?" Nick suddenly became worried

"I don't feel like getting up today, I am so...tired yet wide awake." Jen mumbled

"come on, get up time to check your blood level. Well I mean eat, and see if you feel better." Nick said as he stood up.

Jen groaned and with the help of Nick got up. After eating Jen was still feeling the same. nick went and got her things and had her take her blood level. It was insanely high.

"uhh oh i think you are going through what I went through" Nick said as he looked up to Jen.

Jen fell back on the couch and laid down. "I want sleep"

"No, don't sleep. I dont want anything happening."Nick said as he carefully pulled he into a sitting position.

"ugggh" Jen whined

"Lets go! Rehearsal time!" Joe said as he walked onto the bus.

"Be right there man" nick said

Joe nodded and walked back off.

"Come on Jen! You hae to do your numbers!" The boys manager sighed

"I knoooow"She whined. "I just...I cant do this!" She sat on the stage with tears in her eyes.


End file.
